


Stuttered Coffee

by TallyButSoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Human AU, M/M, Slight Violence, the twins fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyButSoft/pseuds/TallyButSoft
Summary: I’m still new to writing, criticism is encouraged :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stuttered Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to writing, criticism is encouraged :)

Roman opened the door, heading inside the small, empty cafe with his twin in tow. 

“I’m telling you Ro! He’s super hot, you need to go on this date!” Remus rambled on, trying to convince the younger brother to go out on a blind date with a friend of his.

“Remus, no! All your friends are weird. I don’t care how hot he is!” The older twin huffed and rolled his eyes.

Fine, your loss”. Roman groaned, turning to face his brother.

“If he’s so hot you go on a date with him?”. Remus gagged.

“Nah, we’re just friends”. The younger of the two rolled his eyes, turning away from his brother and walking up to the counter, mildly distracted as he pulled out his credit card. He reached the counter, finally looking up. 

“I’ll have a-“. He paused. This wasn’t the normal barista, Patton. It was some new hire he guessed, which wouldn’t be too big a deal, but he was extremely cute. 

He had a nice tan, complimented by his black curly hair which was pulled into a small ponytail in the back. He had multiple piercings on his ears and one on each his lip and left eyebrow respectively. His name tag read “Vee”

Roman stuttered for a few seconds, staring. 

“U- uh, one large- um, vanilla frap?”. The barista nodded.

“Alright, that’ll be two ninety nine” Roman handed him his card, feeling his face heat up at the brush of their hands.

He usually ordered a complicated iced coffee, but a vanilla frap was ok. He could hear his brother snickering behind him. The man looked over to the older twin.

“And you? It’s quicker if I get both”. He gave a small shrug. Remus approached, smiling at the man behind the counter.

“Medium black coffee, and for my darling brother could I also get your n-“

He was cut off as Roman kicked his ankle, already knowing what the older twin was going to ask for. 

“And nothing else!” He huffed, making Remus laugh loudly at his twin. 

“What you wanna ask yourself? Go on” Roman growled, slapping his brother’s arm.

“I don’t need to ask anything! And if I did I wouldn’t need your help!”. The older of the two grinned, pushing him a few feet away. 

“Oh c’mon, I’ve helped you like this before”. The younger huffed, punching his brother in the side.

“And it always ends bad because no one thinks ‘Hey! This guys brother asked instead of him! Wow I’ll totally talk to him!’ That’s weird!” Remus opened his mouth to argue, but-

“Hey, this is entertaining ‘n all but your drinks are done”. The two whipped their heads around, looking at the barista. 

“Oh, uh, sorry about that” the younger shot a glare at his sibling. He simply smirked at the glaring boy.

“Don’t look at me, every time we fight in public you’re the one who hit first”. Roman started to argue back, but remembered the barista.

“Oh shut up, Remus” he took his drink, avoiding eye contact with the man behind the counter. 

“Uh, thank you, and.. sorry”. The man smirked. 

“I don’t mind some entertainment”. The older twin grabbed his coffee, snickering.

“Ok Ro, let’s have a fist fight right here to entertain the nice barista man”. Roman huffed, smacking his arm again.

Remus laughed, giving the barista a nod. He walked out the door, his brother following after a moment of looking back at man behind the counter. The two walked out of the café, Roman still grumbling.

“I could have actually flirted with him and gotten his number, you ruined everything!”. He hissed under his breath to the other. Remus chuckled.

“Look at your drink”. The younger twin looked down, scanning over his drink with a frown.

“There’s nothing- oh...”.

He felt his face heat up, on the place where the customers name would usually be written, there was a string of numbers and ‘assuming this is what you wanted lmao’ written in black sharpie. 

“Lookit that! You got his number after all!”. Roman groaned.

“I hate when you’re right”. Remus grinned and laughed, skipping along the side walk.

“C’mon!”. The younger twin sighed, then smiled down at his cup. He followed the other twin, taking a sip of his.


End file.
